


when violet eyes get brighter

by pixelpunk



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Beau's masochism rears its head once again, Biting, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/F, Face-Sitting, Falling In Love, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, Impact Play, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, Light Humiliation, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Tail Sex, Tiefling Biology, Y'all remember those bondage harnesses from episode 56?, overcoming trust issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelpunk/pseuds/pixelpunk
Summary: Jester’s strong grip pulled Beau’s arm away, and she found herself staring up into a positively evil expression on that cute face.“Maybe I want to see you at my mercy a bit, you know?”Jester has a pretty good idea of what Beau wants.She shows her what the Ruby of the Sea's daughter is capable of.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 22
Kudos: 284





	when violet eyes get brighter

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when Jester said to Beau, who was wearing a literal leather fucking bondage harness, "Don't take it off, you look so pretty in it"?
> 
> Folks, there is just no heterosexual explanation for that.
> 
> Title is from "Vanilla Twilight" by Owl City

Beau was completely fucked.

Facing a dragon? Yeah, no problem. She did that already, with nothing but her fists.

Put on trial in front of some of the most powerful people in the continent? She would take it again, she’d lead the conversation without a sweat.

Right now, though, she’d given a devastating weapon to the one person who could use it against her, and the force of it was making her heart pound and her mouth dry.

She was terrified. She had never wanted anything more than this.

Jester grinned above her, straddling Beau’s waist. Her tail was swishing rhythmically behind her like a hunting cat about to pounce.

“I’m _so_ excited, Beau. This is going to be so much _fun._ ” Her fangs glinted in the low candlelight. 

She was wearing Beau’s favorite, a lavender babydoll-style lace nightie that hugged her breasts and settled so sweetly on the soft swell of her hips and thighs, with a matching pair of modest panties. Beau’s hands rested on her waist, the roughness of them out of place, always scared she would destroy the delicate fabric on accident, somehow. Beau just knew Jester had worn it on purpose to ruin her.

This is how fucked she knew she was – it wasn’t her favorite because it was particularly scanty (Jester had _definitely_ surprised her with the impractical scraps of ribbon and satin she had wielded against Beau. “Mama has her own personal tailor for fancy undies, so these are custom made for me!”) In fact, it was actually one of the tamest. But it was Beau’s favorite because, well, yeah, it looked beautiful on her, and because the color somehow perfectly matched the pale yet vibrant lilac of Jester’s eyes. Which were currently bright and hungry and inescapable.

It was unbearable, seeing the force of her desire reflected back like that. Beau leaned forward from the headboard where she sat and kissed her, still marveling that she was allowed to do this. For her inexperience, Jester had been a quick learner. A _really_ fast learner. A fang scraped her bottom lip, intentionally for sure, and Beau choked on her breath.

Jester pulled back, cheeks flushed underneath her freckles. One hand, almost experimentally, reached up from its resting place on the quilt and just lightly stroked over Beau’s throat, barely a brush. Beau swallowed loudly and obviously.

“Are you ready, Beau? Oh, we should have, like, a word for if you wanna stop everything.”

“Do I need to?”

“Yes, you need to pick one! It’s important to always have a safeword for kinky stuff. That’s what they all say,” Jester scolded, sounding as though she was reciting a lesson from school. 

_Although, well, I guess she probably DID get lectured about some of this from Marion._

Beau considered herself pretty experienced, but in this particular field, Jester wasn’t exactly wet behind the ears. She should’ve known better than to think she could have predicted Jester’s response…

*

_“Hey, Beau?”_

_“Hm?”_

_They were naked in their shared bed, Beau on her back with Jester cuddled up to her side, gently holding her while Jester’s arm was thrown over her waist, legs tangled together. It was the position they always seemed to shift into after a night of sex, sleepy and satisfied. It had been long enough after that Beau was calm and relaxed, but not so long that she was close to drifting off._

_They had been like this for a few weeks now. Somehow, by some divine miracle, Beau’s awful, stammered confession (“Um. I have… feelings for you. Romantic ones. Uh, yeah. That’s all I wanted to say. You don’t have to do anything. We can stay friends. Um, nothing has to change. You can forget about it, even. I know you don’t feel the same- in fact, I’m just gonna go-”) had been met not with anger and disgust, but with Jester grabbing her fleeing hand and yanking Beau into a very clumsy kiss (“Wow, that was actually the first kiss I meant to have. Huh.”) From there, they talked. They talked a few different times over the next few days. They kissed, a lot. Beau told Jester that they could take it slow, not wanting to scare her off, and Jester had laughed and asked why, in the name of the Traveler, would she want to do that, when she had waited so long for this moment? Beau’s hands shook badly, so damn nervous despite the fact that she wasn’t even the virgin here, but it was perfect. So perfect. They fell together day after day, just as naturally as they fit as friends, they did as lovers. Beau was still scared of being so happy, waiting for the other shoe to drop._

_“I was wondering something I wanna ask you about.” Jester’s fingers traced over the abs she had proven to be very fond of. Like this, Beau couldn’t see her face, and felt a small flash of concern._

_“Should I, uh, be worried?”_

_“Nope! It’s just about sex and stuff, you know?”_

_“Oh. Shoot?”_

_“Hm. Beau, you like strong ladies, right?”_

_“Uh…” Where was this going? “Yeah, I guess? I’ve been pretty open about that. But I mean, I like you, Jess.” Beau squeezed Jester’s bicep a little. She giggled._

_“I know. I like you, too, obv-iously!”_

_“So, what were you wondering, if that’s not really a secret?”_

_“Well. I was thinking. If you like strong girls,” Jester lifted one arm and flexed teasingly, “does that mean you like that I am stronger than you? Like, do you maybe want to be overpowered?”_

_“Oh. Oh.”_

_“Like, in bed.”_

_“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I uh, got that.” Beau’s heartrate picked up, which was horribly inconvenient considering Jester would likely be able to hear it. Whose fingers were now travelling up her torso, between her breasts and tracing over her bony collarbone._

_“I am very observant, Beau. I have noticed a lot of times where I could tell you might want to be into that sort of thing. Like, when I arm wrestled you yesterday and you got all sweaty and then you-”_

_“What do you want me to say?” Beau groaned, eyes closing. “I love having sex with you now, I don’t have any complaints. It’s great. You’re great. You don’t need to do anything differently, okay?”_

_She wasn’t lying, the sex was great. Definitely better than any other sex she’d had, all because of who it was with._

_“I know, silly. I’m only asking if you would, y’know, want to be kinky with me. Or I guess it would tech-i-nic-ally be me being kinky with you, right? Or kinky TO you?”_

_Beau groaned again, this time putting her free arm over her rapidly-heating face. Her brain was refusing to let her believe that this was an actual conversation that was happening in real life. She could feel Jester prop herself up, chin poking her stomach._

_“Beeeaaauu, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about!” She giggled, her tailing winding itself around Beau’s ankle. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone. It can be our leetol secret.”_

_“That’s not… the issue. Jester, do you actually, uh, want to? To…”_

_“Dominate you?”_

_“Jesus. Yeah, that.” Beau had always thought herself not at all shy about sex. Jester had somehow found her only weakness._

_“Totally! I want to see what it’s actually like in real life. I bet it will be better. Just the fucking itself definitely was, that’s for sure. And…” Jester’s strong grip pulled Beau’s arm away, and she found herself staring up into a positively evil expression on Jester’s cute face._

_“Maybe I want to see you at my mercy a bit, you know?”_

*

After that, Beau had been flustered to the point of admitting she hadn’t actually done this formally before. Maybe a couple of flings with a slap here or some dirty names there. Jester was just as cheerful, declaring she knew enough of “the basics” to try it out once, shushing Beau’s (very weak) protests. The truth was, of course, that just the mere _thought_ of Jester dominating her made her absurdly and devastatingly horny. Jester seemed more than ready to exploit this. She asked if there was anything off-limits (Beau couldn’t really think of anything, which made her feel pretty sleazy) and then if there was anything Beau particularly wanted (“A bit of pain, I guess… whatever you’re willing to give me.”) Jester seemed delighted to let Beau keep it vague, saying that half the fun was going to be “figuring it out.” Like Beau was an intriguing case to solve, with hidden clues to uncover buried within.

_Well, if the shoe fits…_

“Come on, Beau, you have to think of the word since it will be you saying it.”

“Uuuh, how about,” Beau cast around for the first thing she could think of, “’Ruby’?”

Jester smiled and held Beau’s face in her hands, kissing right over her eyebrow piercing. 

“Ruby. That works. Keep it in your head, okay?”

“Yeah, okay. I trust you.”

Such a simple statement. She couldn’t believe how easy it was to say.

“Perfect. Now we can get started!” Jester extracted herself from Beau, sliding off the bed and sashaying across the room to her pack. Beau unabashedly watched the curves of her plump butt and the sway of her tail as Jester rummaged through, looking for something. Beau’s stomach clenched in anticipation as she tried to see what Jester pulled out, but Jester looked over her shoulder and caught her eye.

“Nuh-uh! No peeking. Close your eyes.”

Beau’s eyes closed despite her curiosity. Her hands fisted in the sheets.

“Okay, now you can open them.”

Jester was standing emptyhanded at the end of the bed. Beau looked around, but couldn’t find anything out of place. 

“What’d you-”

“They’re hid-den, and you don’t get to know~” Jester singsonged and did a playful little shimmy. She leaned over the bed, her freckled tits threatening to spill out over her top.

_Fuck, she's cute._

“Now, Beau, get up and take all your clothes off for me, okay?”

She hopped up embarrassingly quickly, facing the wall for a moment to ground herself, before turning back to Jester sat on the bed. She was literally bouncing with eagerness. Which was incredibly endearing, as usual. 

Beau started with her loose lounge tank top, trying to pull it over her head indifferently. She wasn’t wearing anything underneath, and felt goosebumps erupt on her arms when Jester’s gaze hungrily roamed over her abs, her small breasts, the tiny brown peaks of her nipples, already hard from the air and the feeling of being watched so closely. She flexed a little, showing off.

The baggy black cropped pants she was wearing pooled on the floor with a quick slide of her fingers, revealing her plain, unimpressive navy briefs. Finally, she stepped out of those, tossing them perhaps too hurriedly across the floor. Beau stood up straight, knobbly knees and dark curls between her legs and pointy hipbones and wiry muscle. She wasn’t normally fazed by nudity, but this was undoubtedly _different,_ exposure on a whole new level. Adrenaline was starting to pulse through her, a similar thrill to the one she felt when facing an well-matched opponent, but sweeter and heavier when she saw Jester’s pleased smirk consuming her body. It was downright predatory. 

“Very good. Good girl.”

A wild, barely-contained gasp punched its way past her lips. Her fists clenched, digging nails into her palms. It wasn’t that loud in the quiet room, but the quirk of Jester’s eyebrow was deafening.

“Oooh~ You _loved_ that, didn’t you?” Jester clapped excitedly. Beau felt hot all over and stared at the ground. She didn’t show blush, her skin was too dark for that, but somehow Beau had always just felt like Jester could tell when she was blushing anyway. It was diabolical, really.

Agreeing to this was going to come back to bite her in the ass, she just knew it.

She was already getting wet. Gods, she was too fucking easy.

Beau saw Jester’s bare feet hit the ground, padding over on pink painted tiptoes. She tried to control her expression, biting her lip and looking up at her as she approached. Jester was quite a bit shorter, but she stood on tiptoes and Beau’s eyes reflexively slid closed as they kissed, softly but full of promise. Beau felt a deft hand tug on the ribbon holding her hair up before it fell over her forehead and brushed her ears, messy and unkempt. Jester gently brushed back through it with her fingers before pausing at the back of her skull and tugging, hard.

 _Yes._ Beau couldn’t help it, she let out a tiny groan at the back of her throat and grabbed at Jester’s waist to pull her closer, crushing their mouths together. Jester pulled away, eyes wild and wicked.

“Nope, I don’t think so.” Before Beau had any time to react, Jester had spun her around and _shoved_ Beau down, her back hitting the bed. A shocked huff escaped her lungs as she scrambled to prop herself up on her elbows, uncharacteristically _clumsy,_ staring up at Jester’s triumphant expression.

“Ha! Who’s the ‘martial artist’ now, huh?”

“Hey-”

Jester blocked Beau’s attempt to sit up with her hand on her chest, pushing her back until she laid down again. Beau’s pulse was thundering in her ears, telling her to fight back.

“Oops, sorry, Beau, I forgot to tell you!” Jester’s tail was practically wagging, stood beside the bed and looking down at her like a gourmet pastry with extra frosting.

“I have decided something. You don’t get to talk.”

“Wha-"

“Hush!” She laid a single finger onto Beau’s chapped lips, stopping her mid-protest. “Don’t say any words at all. You can make noises, of course, but no saying anything unless I tell you to, or if you feel not-good and want to use your safety word. Okay?”

Beau thought about it. Jester was testing the grounds, seeing what would work and what wouldn’t. She nodded, before smirking and taking Jester’s finger between her lips and into her mouth. Jester made a small noise of surprise, but didn’t pull back. Beau sucked, tasting a faint sweetness as she rolled her tongue against it. She made eye contact with Jester before lightly biting down.

Jester pulled her finger out, tracing a wet trail of saliva over Beau’s lips. In the relatively brief amount of time she had been getting up-close and personal with Jester, Beau had learned a few things about tiefling anatomy that the streets and the textbooks don’t mention. One was that Jester ran a couple degrees cooler than most people, which was probably less likely to be a tiefling thing and more likely to be a remnant of whatever heritage the Gentleman has passed on. Two was that Jester’s tail was both prehensile, and had a mind of its own. It moved constantly according to her mood and she didn’t seem to mind, but she could also wrap it around things, press buttons with it, and she never once seemed to trip on it or accidentally knock anything over. Instinctual, most likely. Three was that apparently, most tieflings didn’t grow any body hair at all. Jester’s entire body, other than the delicate splatters of freckles and the inevitable battle scars here and there, was unnaturally and inhumanly smooth (aided in part by the fancy, perfumed moisturizer Jester loved to splurge on.) Beau was equally as entranced with the almost slippery smoothness of Jester’s body as Jester was _fascinated_ by the fuzzy, coarse curls that Beau sported (“It’s like petting a fuzzy kitty!”)

The fourth was what she was looking up at now, a sight that never failed to making her gut twist in arousal. Jester’s purple irises had disappeared, engulfed entirely in black pupil. Which had also expanded, showing significantly less white around them. It would have been terrifying if it wasn’t so mind-blowingly hot. Okay, maybe it was both. But with Jester’s normal, playful self during sex, the effect had been sexy in a _cute_ way. Beau had told her so many times already, and Jester always giggled and blushed. 

But now… 

Jester grinned knowingly, absolutely _feral,_ cheeks flushed purple and tongue tracing over her fangs. Eyes hooded and blown black. She slid two fingers this time into Beau’s mouth, meeting zero resistance as Beau sucked helplessly. 

“Play nice, Beau.”

Fuck. _Fuck._ Beau would never live it down if she made a wet spot on the bed before even being touched. She squeezed her thighs together. Jester once again pulled her hand away, her fingers gleaming. She reached down and pinched one nipple, then the other, making them wet with spit and Beau yelped just a little and arched her back. Jester wiped the rest of her hand down Beau’s stomach, like she was nothing but a dishtowel to be used. She couldn’t help the full-body shudder that followed.

“Good girl. You look so cute when you’re using your mouth. So pretty, Beau.”

The praise set her on fire, she nearly wanted to run away from it. Beau spluttered. “ _Cute,_ really?”

Jester’s hand roughly grabbed her chin, wrenching her head back to make eye contact. Jester smiled dangerously, and Beau realized her mistake. Her heart skipped a beat.

“Oopsie! You disobeyed me, and now I get to punish you!” Jester looked absolutely _ecstatic._ She _wanted_ this.

She let go of Beau’s chin, dropped down to her knees, and pulled two things out from underneath the bed ( _Damn, she really is sneaky, how did I not feel that when I was sitting on it the whole time?_ ) The first she recognized immediately, with a flash of surprise, as the leather slave harness from that disastrous attempt to disguise her and Caleb as human slaves to the Bright Queen’s court. Of course. That made sense. She _had_ thought that Jester enjoyed that a little too much. At the time, she couldn’t really feel anything other than frustration given the circumstances, but it did make her think. Jester must have noticed.

The other thing was a spool of baby-pink ribbon, the thick, luxurious kind. That, she didn’t quite get the use for.

Jester set the ribbon down on the nightstand, jangling the harness in front of her.

“Ta-da! This isn’t actually your punishment. But I do want you to wear it, okay? Get over here.” Confused but unable to say anything, Beau obediently sat up and crawled over, sitting up on her knees and stretching out her torso so Jester could start to affix it. Every muscle was tensed and shaking.

“Beau, are you still alright? You remember your special word?”

She nodded, keeping her gaze affixed to the way that purple lace cupped Jester’s perfect cleavage. It was in front of her, and she was still allowed to look, right?

Jester started sliding the rough black leather over her head, which must have meant she was satisfied with that answer. There wasn’t much to it, just a strap that buckled around the bottom of her ribcage, straps that ran between her breasts and then over her shoulders, Jester struggling just a little to buckle the strap between her shoulder blades. Then, the strap that buckled around her neck like a collar, the metal ring in front. Jester tightened it securely at the nape of her neck, tugging gently to ensure it wasn’t too tight, running her nails against the shaved stubble of her undercut and to the front of the harness, fingering the metal ring a bit. Beau gulped against her fingers, feeling all of a sudden like every drop of blood in her body was draining into the thrum between her legs. 

Jester was still touching her, a light and teasing touch over her torso where the straps rubbed not unpleasantly against bare flesh.

“This was such a good idea. It looks way better on you when you are not wearing clothes, of course. You look so pretty.” 

Teasing her. Trying to rile her up. Beau dug her nails into her thighs and bit her lip.

“And you know what else you look like, Beau?” Jester tilted Beau’s chin up with a finger, then _boop_ ed her nose.

“You look like you are _mine._ Because you _are_ mine, aren’t you?”

Beau’s cheeks were flaming hot. She nodded frantically, barely able to stifle a smile.

_Gods help me, I’m in too deep._

Jester smiled angelically, the tip of her tongue just poking out.

“Alright, Beau. I am going to hurt you now, okay?”

Oh. Oh. _Oh._ She sucked in the world’s shakiest breath, and nodded again, trying and failing not to seem so eager for it. Jester’s tail was wagging again as she crossed her arms and cocked one hip out. 

“Get on all fours on the bed, now.”

Beau scrambled into place, facing the headboard. She wondered how ridiculous she must look, skinny ass and lanky limbs, and _oh_ Jester was going to see how wet she was-

 _Slap._ Jester’s hand came down right at the bottom of her ass cheek, hard. Beau gasped at the shock, then the pain as it bloomed out white-hot. Jester giggled behind her.

“Wow, I left a handprint!”

Another hit on the other side in the same place, no doubt trying to match them. Beau shifted, struggling to stay still through the blend of adrenaline and arousal that was swirling throughout her whole body. Suddenly, though, Jester grabbed her by the hair and shoved her head down, breaking the shaky balance of her arms and she fell almost effortlessly down onto her chest. Jester laughed and let go. Beau tried to prop herself back up, but Jester smacked at her back until Beau got the idea and slid back down, resting her head on her forearms. Jester hummed in approval, where Beau couldn’t see her.

“Good girl.”

This was so much more humiliating than before. Back arched, her entire cunt and ass spread open, trembling from the rough treatment and wanting more of it. She listened and tensed for the next strike best she could. 

When Jester spanked her again, somehow _harder,_ Beau bit her wrist and _moaned._

“I thought about getting, you know, like a paddle, or something _really_ sexy, like a whip! But I decided against it, because I thought you would for sure like this better. You are a monk and stuff, so you get hit with hands all the time.”

_Slap. Slap._

“And also, since you like how _strong_ I am, I thought this was the best way to do that. I may not be super good at punching stuff, but I can hit you hard!”

 _Slap._ Fuck, she couldn’t think.

“I can _see_ you enjoying yourself. I will bet that you’ll misbehave more, if it turns you on _that_ much.”

She giggled, then Beau felt a breath against her butt before Jester bit down, _hard._ She couldn’t help but hiss when she felt the teeth break skin. Jester pulled back, no doubt to admire her work.

“That’s okay. You’re awfully hot like this, so I will forgive you. I just have to make you want to behave for _me._ ”

Her cool tongue laved over the stinging wound. Beau whimpered, teeth gritted together. She was completely losing it. She was so turned on it was threatening to drive her insane. 

Dimly, in the part of her brain still capable of rational thought, Beau couldn’t believe how much Jester was _thriving_ at this. _“Basics,” my ass._ Jester had gone mad with power. She was _born_ for it. Beau was in trouble.

Behind her, Jester planted a kiss on her thigh. Beau was vibrating, just that little touch had her threatening to fucking _beg_ for it. Suddenly she was very glad she wasn’t allowed to talk. 

“I bet you’d really like to cum now, wouldn’t you?”

She hit her again, more of a tap than anything, but it still made Beau choke on her tongue. Her ass really was on fire. Jester hadn’t held back, and Beau loved her for it.

“Well, too bad!” Jester giggled. “I’m having too much fun. I want to keep you like this for a _leetol_ longer, okay?”

Beau moaned pathically, hips canting into nothing. She didn’t know how much more of this she could take.

“But you’ve been a good girl, so I’m going to give you a reward now. Guess what, Beau? You’ve made me _so_ wet. I love seeing you so cute and desperate, it’s like you’re a whole new person. So now I want to cum _really badly._ ”

Beau listened hard, hearing Jester pause, and yes, she was breathing hard. Beau lifted her head off her arms and tried to crane her neck back to see, but couldn’t see Jester's face as she kept talking.

“You’re going to make me cum, Beau. I want to ride your face. Is that okay? Can I?”

Beau groaned, ecstatic, forgetting her orders, “Yeah, _fuck,_ please, can I-”

Jester grabbed Beau’s harness and flipped her onto her back with one hand. Jester’s flush had travelled from her face to her shoulders and her cleavage, eyes dark and gleaming, hair slightly mussed. Beau could only imagine what a mess she must look like. Jester reeled back and slapped her across the face. Not hard, but enough to sting and force a broken and horribly humiliating squeak out of Beau’s chest. Jester sat back onto Beau’s hips, and Beau felt how wet Jester was through the thin lace of her panties, sticking to them both. Jester gave a pleased hum and grinded down on Beau’s abs, before getting up off the bed and practically _ripping_ the damn things off, _finally,_ flinging them onto the floor and getting back on top of Beau so quickly it was almost comical.

“I was going to tie your hands with the ribbon. But I’m tired of waiting. I want you _now,_ ” Jester nearly growled, clambering over to Beau’s face, planting her knees on either side of Beau’s head and pulling her hair and Beau didn’t _care._ Because Jester was so fucking hot and wet, the soft lips completely coated in liquid, the bright purple-pink of her clit enormous and almost sticking out despite how thick Jester’s pussy was, and Beau licked into her like she was fucking starving, because she _was._

Jester moaned so loudly it was almost a scream and completely crushed Beau with her cunt, and Beau kept frantically sucking at her, needing to make her cum so hard she would never want anything else in the world. Jester reached back, grabbed both of Beau’s wrists in her hands, and pinned them down on the bed above Beau’s head, leaning forward with an iron grip on Beau’s wrists and grinding onto her mouth. Beau realized faintly that she was pathetically humping the air in time with Jester’s thrusts, little cants of her hips that she was powerless to stop. She couldn’t escape. Jester had completely overpowered her. 

In fact, she was struggling to breathe, so she doubled down and Jester _did_ scream, Beau felt a gush of liquid cascading over her chin and felt Jester’s cunt throbbing as she thrust sloppily against her, a nearly incoherent stream of praise mixed with moaning as she rode out her orgasm, _“Beau Beau yes oh you’re so yes fuck there Beau you’re so good yes shit yes,”_ and Beau tried to taste every last bit of it. Jester always was a squirter, but this time literally had Beau soaked all over. She licked her through the aftershocks, swallowing mouthfuls of the salty-sweet taste of Jester, licking her inner thighs and cleaning her as best she could, panting so heavily her chest was heaving. Jester was still squeezing her wrists so hard Beau was certain there would be bruises, and that thought was such a turn-on that she didn’t even try to squirm out of her grip at all, just kept gently kissing the soft fat of her inner thighs and waiting for Jester to recover.

“Beau. Beau, holy shit.” 

Jester’s voice was shaky, high-pitched. She loosened her grip. Beau couldn’t stop twitching. She rose up, and Beau could see her face, dreamy and almost crazed as they locked eyes. She tugged her nightie over her head, her tits spilling out, careful not to tangle it in her horns, tossing it onto the floor. She leaned down and kissed Beau, sloppy, messy, tasting of Jester, teeth grabbing at each other. Beau moaned into her, reaching out with shaking hands to grab handfuls of Jester’s breasts, still unable to stop her hips from thrusting into nothing, searching for friction, legs spreading.

And Jester noticed, obviously.

Because the spade tip of her tail slapped down directly onto Beau where she was so spread and wanting.

She _keened,_ loud and completely desperate, eyes snapping open, back arching unnaturally, grabbing handfuls of the sheets and writhing against Jester. She spread her legs wider, white-hot pleasure-pain singing through her veins and threatening to tip her over the breaking point. 

“Wait, Beau, did you just _cum_ from that?” Jester demands, a grin splitting her face in half.

“N-no, but, m’close, _please-_ ”

“Oooh, this is perfect! Wait just one moment while I-” 

Jester reaches over, putting her tits in Beau’s face, who even this far gone gives them each a kiss before she pulls away, holding the forgotten spool of ribbon with gusto. 

“Alright, Beau, since you asked so nicely, I’m just going to tie up your wrists nice and pretty and then I’ll make you cum using juuuust my tail.”

“Jester. Jessie, _please…_ ”

“Arms above your head, wrists together. Like that, perfect, good girl.”

Jester expertly wrapped the silk around Beau’s hands, around and around, before tying it off in what Beau can only assume is a beautiful bow. A mockery, considering the cruel leather harness still cutting into her flesh, the rough callouses of her fists clenched in desperation, the sweaty, tarnished nature of her body. A beautiful, delicate decoration laughably undeserving of who it was being used on. Those thoughts were banished when Jester kissed her wrists, the rough skin of her fingers, which loosened in response.

“Beau. You’re perfect. I’m so happy.” Jester whispered in her ear, then nipped when Beau gasped. 

She felt drunk on Jester. Nothing mattered except making her happy. She spread her legs as far as they would go, and groaned when Jester took ahold of both her sweaty knees and spread her even further. Beau was flexible, and now Jester could probably have pinpoint accuracy on any inch of her pussy she wanted.

“Please.”

Every nerve in her body was screaming for it.

“You really do like this, huh? That’s my good girl. My Beau.”

_Slap._

Beau was fucking gone.

She thrashed in Jester’s grip, wildly careening against the now-rhythmic slapping of Jester’s tail on her clit, she couldn’t stop whimpering, it sounded very much like she was dying, she might have blacked out because she lost every single one of her senses except for the fucking tsunami of pleasure that threatened to leave her body razed into ash. The stream of wrecked moans coming from her mouth, the heaving of her chest, every single muscle screaming, the inferno of her core from nothing but the tap, tap, tap of Jester’s cute little heart-shaped tail against her. 

Beau wailed. She was coming _again._

This time, she really _did_ pass out.

When she came to, her ears were ringing, her heart was pounding, and she felt sore, but mostly just completely fucking euphoric. The aftershocks of that orgasm were still sending little ripples of pleasure throughout her limbs, lapping at and soothing the pain. The stinging of her abused pussy, the throbbing bite mark on her ass, and the ache of her wrists made her feel dazed and stupid in a way that should have been scary but instead was perfect.

Beau felt worlds away as Jester gently untugged the ribbon and carefully unbuckled her from the harness, barely registering that Jester was uncharacteristically quiet as she dropped it to the floor.

“C’mere,” Beau mumbled dreamily, flopping down onto the wet spot. She couldn’t care less, she needed to hold her. She felt the soft weight of Jester settle against her side and smiled toward the ceiling.

They laid there for a moment, listening to each other breathe. Beau’s head was quiet. Like a sunrise after a stormy night.

“Well?” Jester spoke softly, after a bit. She laced her fingers into Beau’s. “What do you think?”

“I think.” Beau exhaled. “That you are _really_ fucking good at that.”

Jester wiggled in happiness. “Thank you, I _did_ learn from the very best.”

A brief pause.

“I _really_ liked it, Beau. Are you alright? Did I do anything bad or wrong?” There was just a hint of uncertainty.

“No, definitely not. I mean, _fuck._ ” Beau shivered. “That was… literally fucking unbelievable. You did everything right. Some stuff I didn’t even _know_ was right until now.” 

She would definitely have some thinking to do later. Later.

“Good.” She sounded satisfied. “I’ll heal you a bit later, I just want to lay here for now.”

“Er. Could I keep these? I want… a souvenir.”

Jester giggled. “Wow, Beau.”

She propped herself up and gently pressed her lips to Beau’s, cupping her face in hand so tenderly that Beau could feel something inside her crack in half. Jester pulled back, bright-eyed and fucking perfect, and laughed.

“Your whole face tastes like pussy.”

Beau was utterly fucked.

And she loved it.


End file.
